Welcome to NEST
by Echo528
Summary: After the events of Chicago, Echo joins the other Autobots in NEST. Though, it's not as easy as she thought. She finds herself dealing with multiple things. A medic who won't let her out of his sights, the death of her comrades and the repercussions of her choice to stay hidden. On top of this, she finds her self developing feelings for a certain Prime. Unknown Autobot Sequel.


_**So I'm pumped about getting this out already. I mean, I have idea's bursting through my head!**_

_**But there are some quick things I want to address.**_

_**1: This story takes place right after DoTM, and before AoE (Age Of Extinction)**_

_**2: I just so the new trailer for AoE, and OMG! June 27 can NOT come fast enough**_

_**3: I have to give credit to some one for the title. I was having trouble with it and I'm telling my brother what it's supose to be about. Immediately he's like "Why not call it Welcome to NEST." So I just wanted to give him recognization.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. All rights go to Micheal Bay and Hasbro. I do own Echo/Erin**_

_**Now, without further ado, the first chapter of Welcome to NEST**_

* * *

_In any war there are calms between storms. There will be days when we lose faith. Days when our allies turn against us. But the day will never come that we forsake this planet and its people._

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Slowly, I opened my optics. My visor retracted, and I couldn't help but smile. It didn't matter that I was in extreme pain, or the fact that Ratchet was probably going to offline me when he got to fixing up my leg, or the that the city was in ruin. All that really mattered, was that it was over.

The war was over and we were okay. Well, more or less okay.

Looking over, I saw Sam running up and hugging Carly. The sight was sweet, and I adjusted the level of my audio receptors so I could hear what there were saying.

"I love you." The British woman whispered, pulling back from the kiss the two had.

"I love you." Sam smiled softly, relief washing over his features. "You're the only thing I need in this world, and I'll do anything to make it up to you, I promise." I smiled at the words he said. The human's never cease to amaze me with the amount of passion they have when it comes to loving one another.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Carly smiled, looking like she was trying to hold back tears. "Just never let me go."

"I promise." From behind the two, I watched as Bumblebee pulled some things out and throwing them on the ground. They were gears, but about the right size for-

"Rings." Carly smirked, understanding what the young scout was suggesting. Though, as if he was proving a point, he started to play a traditional wedding song.

**::You're moving just a little to fast, buddy.:: **

I smirked at the younger bot. Looking up at me, he shrugged his shoulders in an innocent way that made me laugh. That mech was a serious romantic.

Both Carly and Sam picked up some gears, looking at them with different expressions.

"I love this car." Carly's held amusement.

"Bee, you've got to slow it down." Sam seemed slightly amused, but more frightened than anything. "You got to slow way down, okay?"

"I'm just trying to help out." Again, the bot shrugged. Clearly, he was enjoying the reactions he got.

Shaking my head slightly, I turned down my audio receptors and concentrated with my predicament. That predicament would be, how in the pit was I suppose to get up? Currently my left leg had a hole torn through it and the rest of me was in pain. Plus, I'm to stubborn to actually ask some one to help me. I wouldn't turn away if they offered, but I won't ask for it.

Placing my servos on either side of my body, I got ready to push myself up, when Optimus walked over to me. Compared to myself, he was in way worse of shape.

The spot where his right arm would have been attached, was sparking like crazy. Energon was leaking from cuts all over his frame, and I could tell from the look in his face plates that he was exhausted. Despite this, though, he still managed to carry himself in a proud and regal way that was characteristic for a Prime.

"You fought well today." He spoke, standing over me. There was a small smile on his face as he said this.

Nodding, I returned the gesture.

"As did you." Slowly, he turned and sunk down so that he was sitting beside me. Secretly, I was glad he did. With his injuries, I was almost certain it was painful for him to stand.

"I wanted to thank you." Raising an eye brow ridge, I cocked my helm to the side slightly.

"For what?" He just shrugged a little, turning his helm to look at me.

"For everything." He said sincerely. "For comforting me when others chose to blame me." He then gestured to Sentinel's body, which laid slumped against the side of a bridge. "And for saving my life."

Now it was my turn to shrug. As I did, I felt my cooling system kick in slightly. Despite this, I responded calmly.

"First, no one had a right to blame you for what happened." I gave him a pointed look as I said this. "Like I had said, there was no way you could have guessed Sentinel's betrayal."

"Second," I continued. "You're our Prime. If they had a chance, any of the others would have done the same." I gestured to the group of celebrating Autobots as I said that.

"But it was you who came to my aid." Optimus pointed out. "And though you fought bravely, you got injured in the process." He looked down at my own wound. It was sparking much like his own. Energon was flowing from it at a slow, but steady pace.

Rolling my optic, I gave another pointed look.

"You're one to talk." There was a teasing tone in my voice, and I gave a small smirk. "While I may have a hole in my leg, you're missing an arm and some other, various parts."

Chuckling, he shook his head, though seemed to agree with me.

"You are right. I suppose I should go see Ratchet." Standing up, he smiled down at me. "But not with out you."

"Really?" I snorted slightly, giving him an amused look. "You're missing a limb yet you still want to make sure I'm okay?" Laughing, I shook my head. "Optimus, you need to look after yourself before me."

However when he shot me a pointed look, similar to the ones I was giving him I might add, I sighed. Mumbling a small 'fine', I held up a servo. With what seemed like no effort to me, the Prime pulled me to my peds and even kept me from falling onto my face plates once I was up.

When I went to limb on my own over to the others, he stopped me and began laughing when I gave him a confused look.

"What?"

Shaking his head, he walked beside me and wrapped his arm around my back.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you limp off on your own?"

"Yes." I grumbled, a little annoyed that the red and blue mech was forcing me to put some of my weight on him.

"You really are a stubborn femme." Knowing he would let me get away, I wrapped my own arm around his shoulder. Only once I had, did we start to slowly walk towards Ratchet. I was rolling my eyes as we did so.

"So I've been told."

* * *

**_And there you have it! The first chapter!_**

**_I hope you guys like it, and please leave your reviews! _**

**_I really enjoyed reading the ones from the last story and can't wait for these ones!_**


End file.
